Joyas del Sol
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: La primer historia de amor de una grandiosa trilogia, una adaptasion literaria completa, gracias Nora Roberts, por tu trilogia irlandesa... lean como Eriol y Tomoyo son los primeros eslabones en una grandiosa cadena
1. Default Chapter

**_Queridos Lectores:_   
  
Aquellos lectores que ya esten familiarizados con mis fics deven saver Hong Kong es uno de mis lugares favoritos para escribir, por la magia y el tiempo del lugar.   
  
Es un pais de dramaticos acantilados y apacibles campos, cuando se esta a las afueras de la ciudad. Es un lugar de mito, historya y leyenda y claro… Magia. En "Joyas del sol" he tomado algunos de estos mitos y recreado la leyenda de Nora Roberts una famsa escritora irlandesa.   
  
Podia haber sucedido.  
Me gustaria que conocieran a los Li de Hong Kong: Shaoran, Meiling y su primo Eriol mitad chino, mitad ingles, que se regentan en el pub local de ese bonito suburbio alejado de la ciudad, aya donde los acantilados sobre salen en el mar, Waterford. No lejos del pueblo (si gustais llamarlo asi) hay una casa de campo, un sitio magicodonde una solitaria Americana viene a exoplorar sus raices y su Corazon.   
  
No estara sola en la casa por que hay otra mujer solitaria, que resulta ser un fantasma.   
  
Con la ayuda de un principe de las hadas, que amo aunque no cons abiduria, Eriol Hiraguizawa de Waterfordy Tomoyo Didoji de Chicago hallaran su lugar y daran el primer paso para romper el hechizo de un siglo.   
  
Me gustaria transportarles a China con migo, a travez de las puertas del pub Gallagher's, donde el fuego crepita y las pintas aguardan. Tengo una historia que contarles…   
  
** Dediado con todo mi corazon a aquellos que me esperaron todos estos meses, lo siento prometo proximas actualizaciones!!!!   
  
**_Tsuki Lunita_**


	2. Demencia

_**§JOYAS DEL SOL§**_  
By: Tsuki Lunita  


**Para Giselle.  
Toda la magia de este relato es tuya.**  


_****__.:¤ DEMENCIA? ¤:._  
(Los dilemas de Tomoyo) 

Evidentemente, sin lugar a dudas, habia perdido la cabeza. Siendo psicologa deveria saverlo.

Todos los indicios apuntaban a ello, habia estado ahi, rodandole y pululando Durante meses. Los nervios a flor de piel, el mal humor, la tendencia a sonar despierta y a despistarse. Habia tenido falta de motivacion, de energia, de determinacion.

Sus padres le habian comentado, con la delicadeza que les caracterizaba **"Venga, tu puedes hacerlo mejor Tommoyo".** Sus companeros de trabajo habian empezada a mirarla disimuladamente, con una discreta compasion o un manisfiesto desagrado. Habia llegado a detestar su trabajo, a sentirse pesima y senalar insignificantes faltas a sus amigos y familiars, a sus companeros de trabajo y superiors. 

Cada mañana, la simple tarea de levantarse de la cama y vestirse par alas clases del día había adquirido la magnitud de escalar una montaña. Peor aun, una montaña por la que no sentía interés alguno ni en verla de lejos, y menos en escalarla.

Y luego vino el comportamiento precipitado e impulsivo. Ah, si, eso resulto ser el inicio determinante. La equilibrada Tomoyo Didoji, de una de las ramas más sólida de los Didoji de Chicago, hija sensata y abnegada de los famosos empresarios Sonomi y John K. Didoji, había dejado su trabajo.

No es que se tomase doce meses de descanso en la Universidad, no es que se pidiera una semana de permiso, sino que había dejado su trabajo, justo en mitad del semestre. Por que? No tenía ni la menor idea. Había sido una sorpresa, tanto para ella, para el decano y para sus padres.

Acaso habría reaccionado de ese modo hace veinticuatro meses cuando su matrimonio se había ido a pique? Por supuesto que no. simplemente habías seguido con su rutina: sus clases, sus estudios, sus citas. Todo había marchado sobre ruedas, incluso mientras había incluido en su agenda las citas con los abogados y archivaba ordenadamente los papeles que simbolizaban el final de una unión. No es que hubiera existido mucha unión, ni siquiera que hubieran existido muchas dificultades, para los abogados el realizar el fin de la relación. Un matrimonio que había durado poco más que ocho meses no simbolizaba muchos líos ni problemas. Ni pasión.

Fue precisamente la pasión, supuso Tomoyo, lo que había faltado. Si la hubiera tenido, William no la hubiera abandonado su piso para irse con otra mujer casi antes que el ramo nupcial se marchitara. 

Pero no tenia sentido darle vueltas al asunto en ese preciso instante. Ella era lo que era. O había sido lo que era, se corrigió. Y solo dios sabía lo que era ahora. O quizás ese era el problema pensó, había estado al limite, se había asomado al oscuro y profundo mar de la uniformidad, de monotonía y el tedio que formaba parte de Tomoyo Didoji. Había girado los brazos, retrocedido precipitadamente del borde, y se había ido corriendo y gritando. No era nada habitual en ella.

Al pensarlo, le daban unas palpitaciones tan fuertes que se preguntaba si podría ser un infarto, y eso seria la gota que colmara el vaso.

**

CATEDRATICA AMERICANA HALLADA MUERTA EN UN VOLVO ALQUILADO 

**

Seria un obituario extraño. Quizás llegaría a publicarse en el Irish Time, que a su habuela le gustaba tanto leer. Por su puesto que sus padres se quedarían atónitos. Era una muerte tan indecorosa, publica, embarazosa. Completamente inapropiada. Naturalmente también se quedarían afligidos, pero sobre todo entrarían desconcertados. En que demonios estaría pensando la chica al irse a irlanda cuando tenia una prospera carrera y un hermoso piso a orillas del lago (Yo quiero uno así). Lo achacarían a la influencia de la abuela.

Y claro, tendrían razón, al igual que la tuvieron en el momento en que fue concebida en un apareamiento de buen gusto, precisamente doce meses después de la boda. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a imaginárselo, Tomoyo estaba segura de que las relaciones de sus padres eran siempre de un gusto exquisito y precisas. Un poco de los ballets tradicionales de buena coreografía que tanto les gustaban.

Y que hacia sentada en un Volvo alquilado, con el maldito volante del maldito lado contrario del coche, y pensando en las relaciones sexuales de sus padres?

Lo único que podía hacer era presionar sus parpados hasta que la imagen desaparecía, esto, se dijo a si misa, ese tipo de cosas que suceden cuando uno se vuelve loco. Respiro hondo una vez, después otra, oxigeno para despejar y tranquilizar la mente. Tal como lo veía, ahora le quedaban dos posibilidades. Podría sacar las, maletas del coche, entrar en el aeropuerto, devolver las llaves al de la agencia de alquiler, de pelo color rojizo zanahoria y sonrisa kilométrica, y reservar un vuelo de regreso a casa.

Por su puesto que ya no tenía trabajo, pero podría vivir de su cartera de acciones tan ricamente durante un tiempo, gracias a dios. Tampoco tenía ya el apartamento por que se lo había alquilado a esa simpatica pareja recién casada durante los próximos seis meses, aunque si decidiese volver a casa se podría quedar con su abuela durante un tiempo. 

Y la abuela la miraría con esos preciosos ojos de color azul apagado, llenos de decepción.

_**-Tomoyo, querida, siempre llegas al limite del deseo de tu Corazon. Por que nunca puedes dar ese ultimo paso?- **_

**"No lo se, no lo se"** Abatida Tomoyo se tapo el rostro con las manos en signo de impotencia **"Fue idea tuya que yo que yo viniese aqui, no mia. Que voy a hacer en la casa de campo de Faerie Hill en los proximos seis meses? Ni siquiera se como conducer el madito coche"**

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Sentía como le invadía la garganta, le zumbaba en los oídos. Antes de verter la primera lagrima, echo hacia atrás la cabeza, cerro los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo. Las lloreras, pataletas, sarcasmo y otros comportamientos por el estilo componían un sistema de diversos mecanismos de defensas. La habrían educado para entender estos comportamientos, la habían ensenado a reconocerlos y no iba a caer en ello.

**"Pasa a la siguiente escena Tomoyo, idiota patetica. Hablando con tigo misma, lloriqueando en un Volvo, demasiado indesisa, demasiado paralizada para aarrancar el coche y partir, maldita seas"**

Volvio a resoplar y enderezo los hombros **"Segunda opcion"** se dijo a si misma **"Termina lo que has epezado"**

Le dio a la llave de contacto y, rezando una oración para no matar ni herir a nadie, incluida ella misma, durante el viaje, saco el coche con cuidado. 

Cantaba, sobre todo para no gimotear y ponerse a llorar, cada vez que llegaba a uno de esos círculos en las autopistas, a los cuales los chinos denominaban, alegremente, glorietas. La cabeza le dejaba de funcionar, confundía la izquierda con la derecha, se imaginada embistiendo el Volvo contra media docena de transeúntes y cantaba a todo pulmón cualquier melodía que asaltara su aterrado cerebro.

De camino por la ruta del sur, de la ajetreada Hong Kong hasta el alejado pueblecito de Waterford, grito melodías de programas, vocifero estrofas de las melodías de los pubs de china, y a las afueras de la población de Carlow, canto el estribillo de Brown Sugar, tan estridentemente que el mismísimo Mick Jagger sentiría vergüenza ajena.

Al poco rato se tranquilizo un poco, y empezó a conducir normalmente y casi pasárselo bien, viendo los verdes prados de la enigmática ciudad que acababa de ver. Una tras otras las ondulantes colinas verdosas resplandecían bajo un brillo del sol que parecía el Corazón de una concha y se adentraba cada vez más en las sombras de las ya oscuras montañas. El macizo montañoso se perfilaba contra el cielo jaspeado de nubes grisáceas y una luz nacarada, mas propias de un cuadro de Bob Ross que de la realidad.

**-Quizás si disfrute de este viaje-**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Aquí esta el próximo éxito de Tsuki Lunita XD si como no… ja ja bueno dejando mi enorme ego atrás espero que de verdad le aya gustado este capitulo, no saben como me quedaron los ojitos azabaches (ya quisiera) después de cinco horas de escribir y borrar, escribir y borrar, por cierto a los fans de Te necesito quiero adelantarles que cuando vean el siguiente capitulo actualizado tengan un pañuelo a la mano y una pistola por que van a querer matar a alguien. Ha para quien no se haya dado cuenta cambie de raiting el fic, lo puse para mayores de 17 por que me mando un aviso XD 

OK gracias por los reviews que no podré contestar XD, pero de todas formas, gracias. 


End file.
